


no homo

by lemonlumens



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, No Homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlumens/pseuds/lemonlumens
Summary: “That’s… kinda gay, Partner...”“What if… What ifI’mkinda gay, Yosuke?”
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	no homo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! What the fuck is this? I don’t know! I just kinda hyperfixated and boom! Initially this was just a little writing practice and the characters were literally called bro1 and bro2.... there was a lot of “bro...” being thrown around. But eventually I realized I was accidentally writing these two so here I guess.
> 
> This kinda sucks and is kinda cringy but I’ve struggled a lot with writing in the past so this is a big step forward for me! Please enjoy!

“Yosuke...” Yu says while looking longingly into Yosuke’s caramel colored eyes. 

Here they are, partners; chilling in an open field of flowers, sitting less than a foot apart, Yosuke looking at the sunset while Yu looks into his eyes as if they were to hold the secrets of the universe if you stare long enough. Yosuke’s caramel eyes swirl with the rich and inviting warm hues of the setting sun reflecting off them. The scene is truly beautiful; two friends, close enough to embrace, while the white petals of the small anemone and chrysanthemum flowers slowly dance in the calm breeze flowing through the field; illuminated by the reds, pinks, oranges, and yellows of the passionately setting sun in the sky. 

Yosuke turns his head to face Yu and replies, head tilted in question, “Yeah, partner?” 

Yu looks a little startled, as if he hadn’t realized he said something until Yosuke turned his head, and starts saying “Your eyes… They’re so gorgeous...” He still looks startled, as if he can’t control the words tumbling out of his mouth, “The warm tones of the caramel orange mixing with the sunset feels so inviting. Like a siren’s call. I feel like if I stare too long I’ll fall in, never to be seen again… But I don’t want to look away. If I look away I’ll feel like I’m missing all the world’s wonders… Like the beauty stored within them will be invisible to me, never to be seen by me again. Can I… Can I fall in, Yosuke?” He asks, winces, then looks down at his hand beside him. He hadn’t meant to say nearly any of it, but there the words were; hanging in the silence. He glances at Yosuke to find him seemingly paralyzed.

With the last words uttered, Yosuke’s world stops. The breeze stops, the clouds freeze in place, the cicada’s cries, the whooshing of trees, the pumping of blood in his veins, his breath, his very heartbeat, all gone. Everything is frozen in place; all the quiet and calming sounds forgotten in favour of deafening silence and the ringing in his ears. It takes him nearly a full minute for him to find his wits and force his mouth to move; barely squeaking out a broken sentence, filled with hesitance.

“…Fall in what..? ...Love? That’s… kinda gay, Partner...” Yosuke manages to utter, just barely audible.

Yu’s reply takes even longer than Yosuke’s, his hesitancy and mental battle with himself clear on his face as he reaches out to gently cup Yosuke’s cheek, touch feather light, “What if… What if  _ I’m _ kinda gay, Yosuke?” he says, hope and fear in his tone.

Yosuke is visibly startled and dismayed by Yu’s confession and touch but doesn’t try to move away. Lost for words, he mentally scrambles for a significant amount of time only to come up with, “Then... you’re kinda gay, bro…?” and a small uncomfortable smile.

Yu lets out a small humourless laugh and says, “Yeah… No homo, though...” He tries to joke; though his face betrays his words as he wears an expression of mostly resignation tinged with disappointment and hangs his head a little. He goes to draw his hand back when Yosuke takes his hand and places it back where it was. His head snaps up to see Yosuke’s face set in nervous determination before his eyes flutter shut and get closer.

Then Yosuke’s lips are on his and this time it’s Yu’s world that stops. The gentle breeze, the drifting clouds, the insects buzzing, the tree’s leaves rustling, the feeling of the grass under his palm, the mild sweet scent of the flowers in the wind, his breath, the blood pumping in his veins, and his very heartbeat; all gone. Now he only sees the back of his eyelids, only hears Yosuke’s breath, only smells Yosuke’s shampoo, and only feels Yosuke’s lips and hand on his. 

The kiss was gentle and can’t have lasted more than a few seconds, but it felt like it lasted hours and left them both breathless. It felt so _right_. Like the last puzzle piece falling into place. They rested their foreheads together and just breathed like that for a while. 

Eventually, though, Yosuke broke the comfortable silence, “No homo, right, partner?” He said, breathless, nothing more than a whisper, and threaded their fingers together before laughing. He laughed and laughed and before long, Yu had started laughing as well.

Their laughs, that started out as just barely a whisper, eventually became so forceful they were shaking. They shook so hard they couldn’t sit upright anymore and fell backwards on the grass. Their hands still intertwined; laying flat on the ground, in a wide open field of flowers, beneath the setting sun; they laughed for who knows how long before they finally couldn’t laugh anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really don’t know how to write so sorry for all the weirdness.
> 
> I don’t think I know how to use semicolons.
> 
> I have completely forgotten why but I picked out anemones and chrysanthemums because in hanakotaba anemones mean sincere and mums mean truth (according to Wikipedia). So yu is telling the sincere truth abt his feelings, or something? Or maybe it’s ironic since yosk isn’t at first? I don’t know. I don’t remember what I was thinking.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
